Eliminators
by kurosakiasato
Summary: TsuzukiHisoka, Tatari. Then a new group similar to the Judgement Buarau comes along, what kind of Chaos will insue? Will it affect Hisoka and Tsuzuki's budding relationship?
1. Mischief

Disclaimer: Yami no Matsuei © Yoko Matsushita

Notes: This is my first fanfic, so be easy on me. This is a slash! It IS Tatari and HisokaXTsuzuki. When these pairings will be noted...? I have no clue. I'm just an elected official. XD

Chapter 1: Groups and Mischief

* * *

Well, it was another fine day in purgatory. Here, we see the Judgment Bureau. The sakura trees are in full bloom, and there is a gentle breeze to the east. Ahhh...a wonderful day indeed...

...Well, _almost..._

_(Cue explosion here)_

A funnel of smoke pours from the northern window: a.k.a. Yukata Watari's lab. The infamous 24-year-old ran out of his laboratory, hair aflame and screaming. "PUT IT OUT! SOMEBODY GET SMOKEY-KUN OR SOMETHING!"

Tsuzuki rushed into the lab, looking desperately for water of some sort; his murasaki irises settle on one of Watari's lite blue potions. He grabbed it swiftly, throwing the vial to his friend. "Here! This should help!"

Right when the potion hit Watari, which he tried to shield himself pathetically, the flames grew ten-fold. "THAT POTION IS ANOTHER FORM OF GASOLINE, YOU NUMBSKULL!" Before Tsuzuki could attempt something else and Watari could yell anymore, Hisoka walked in with a rather large bucket full of water, drenching the tow shinigami.

"..." He stared at the two for a moment. "...You know, I'm too tired to deal with your guy's crap...It's seven thirty, for crying out loud...You BOTH woke me up..."

Both shinigami stared at Hisoka for a moment, then flashed their usual cheesy smiles. "Gomen! We'll try and be more careful next time!" They then continued to clean the water mess, Hisoka watching them like a hawk.

Soon later, Konoe's secretary, Seiichiro Tatsumi, walked in. AS he did, he stared at the sight of two shinigami on hands and knees, soaking wet, and the youngest member standing before them in his bed clothes. There was a long, awkward silence.

"...It's not what you think..." Watari managed to mutter.

"I don't want to know what happened here," Tatsumi muttered, pushing his glasses back up to the bridge of his nose. "But Konoe wants you all to meet in the breifing room." He left.

Hisoka followed after. _Hmmm...Wonder what Tatsumi thought was going on...Screw it, I don't feel like mind probing..._ He was followed by the other two.

Konoe was at the front of the briefing room when the four shinigami entered. He saw the three enter and smiled grimily. "Well, good to see you all. Glad you're up so early."

Hisoka groaned, giving an evil glare toward Tsuzuki and Watari; at this, Tsuzuki cowered behind Watari, whimpering. "I wouldn't _be_ awake right now if it wasn't for those two dunces over there..." They could all tell Hisoka was _extremely_ annoyed.

Tsuzuki pointed at Watari childishly. "Hey, don't blame me because Mr. Pyro over here made himself into a walking campfire!"

Watari pouted in a perfect child-like way. "Well, if that's how you're going to talk, then I won't let you have a drink of IT!-once I've made it." He stuck his tongue out at his sempai.

"Alright, pay attention. Focus. We need to be in top condition for this assignment," Chief Konoe snapped.

"Hai, Hai...So, what are we doing: solving a murder? Killing a horrible demon? Getting pizza...?" Tsuzuki asked without a delicate care.

"No, this is much more difficult..." All the shinigami leaned in to listen, eyes somewhat wide.

Watari spoke first. "...It can't be _that_ horrible!...Could it?" he asked in a somewhat scared tone.

Konoe's eyes grew dim. "Yes, it is. You'll be..." As Konoe paused, they all leaned closer to hear. "You'll be going...to a meeting."

"..." All of the shinigami sat in silence for a moment, and then fell out of their chairs, yelling in unison. "IT THAT IT!" Tsuzuki spoke first after the chorus of shouts. "You got us worried because we had to go to a stupid freakin' meeting!"

"This isn't just a meeting, Tsuzuki. This so called 'meeting' will determine if the Judgement Bureau will continue to exist..." Konoe's head bowed. He then picked a slide reel button on the table and pressed it. The room went dark and a projection appeared before them: it was a photo shot of what appeared to be some kind of police force. There were a total of sixty-five regular soldiers in the back, what appeared to be four unique soldiers in the front, and one long caped, unique armor wearing man standing in the front. Everyone was wearing full body armor suits so no one could identify their faces, and all the suits had the initials 'S.E' on the front of the vests. All the shinigami saw this with a sense of fear and confusion.

"So, who are these guys?" Watari asked, breaking the eerie silence that filled the room. "And why are they all wearing those SWAT looking uniforms...?"

"Glad you asked, Watari. It seems these people are some new organization that also does similar assignments to ours."

"So, what are these people, and why are you so frightened?" Hisoka asked, hopping this wouldn't take long.

"Another excellent question, Kurosaki. This organization calls themselves the 'Spectral Eliminators', and the reason I fear them so is because they posses something rather unique that could easily destroy most of the shinigami." Konoe looked back at the screen, pointing at one of the regular soldier's arms. "Look here." Upon the trio's inspection, they found and identical thing: there were flamethrower-cannons attached to their arms.

"What's so special about that?" Watari yelled, feeling somewhat full of pride. "I could create something like that if I wanted to!" (Cue Konoe throwing projection reel button at Watari's head.) "OW! What was that for!" He rubbed his head, whimpering slightly.

"You idiot! Look more closely..."

He looked closer, only to discover that the flamethrowers were filled with a black flame—_the black flames of Touda!_

Tsuzuki and hisoka noticed this and it raised their alarm considerably. "H-how did they at-tain that fire...?" Tsuzuki exclaimed, his voice shaking.

"I've got no idea, Tsuzuki; all I know is that if every single one of those soldiers have one, then it's best if we do as they say," Konoe replied.

Hisoka looked confused for a moment, exclaiming, "Hey, wait a minute, 'did as they say'? You mean to tell me that _they_ told _us_ that they wanted to have a meeting with us?"

Once again, Konoe held his head down. "Yes; it seems that these mortals know a lot about the judgement Bureau and what we do. A bit too much. Other than that, I know nothing."

"Well, we'll just have to go to the meeting and see what this is all about..." Tsuzuki muttered seriously, heading out the door.

"Ano, Tsuzuki..." Hisoka turned quickly, but by the time Hisoka spoke, Tsuzuki was already gone. A worried look crossed the younger's features. _Man...I've never seen him this way...Hope he's alright..._

When the sixteen-year-old entered his and Tsuzuki's room, he saw Tsuzuki was donning his usual overcoat and tie. He then hesitantly walked over, touching Tsuzuki's arm gently. "Daijoubu ka?" he asked testily.

"Those soldiers...the black flame they had...I don't know what these guys are intending to do, but we have to be on good measures with them, at least...for now..." He struggled with his tie for a moment.

Rolling his eyes, Hisoka stepped forward, half-dressed, and fixed Tsuzuki's tie. "Well, we can't be on good terms if we look like a bunch of slobs, ne?"

Tsuzuki observed Hisoka for a moment, his cheeks slowly reddening. "Uhh, i-iie, we can't seem like sl-slobs..." He chuckled nervously. The older then left.

Hisoka watched him curiously. _Hmm? What's he so nervous about?_ The sixteen-year-old shrugged and followed after, pulling an orange shirt over his head.

Before they had left, Konoe had told them that the meeting was being held in the Hall of Candles. They soon entered the grand doors; although 'somebody' was sensing Tsuzuki was coming, and the first thing that Tsuzuki and the others spotted when they entered was a pair of floating gloves and the half broken mask—Yup, it's the Count! The Count stared at Tsuzuki...Tsuzuki stared at the Count...

"Well, well, well, I see you've come back to repay your debts to me," The Count remarked slyly.

"You know, Count, there _is _something I 'want'," Tsuzuki muttered in the most sexy voice he could through out, walking over to the Count, standing only inches from the invisible man.

"...Hmm? Nani desu ka?"

Grabbing at the edge of the Count's mask, as though threatening to rip it off, the experienced Shinigami growled, "I want you to stop acting so superficial all the time! Especially at a time like this! Where's the meeting being held?"

Caught off guard by Tsuzuki's strange behavior, the Count replied nervously, "I-it's being held in m-my office..."

Tsuzuki released the mask, muttering over his shoulder to Watari and Hisoka, "Come on guys, like Konoe said, we need to be in top condition for this meeting."

Watari and Hisoka ran after Tsuzuki as the older walked up the staircase; Hisoka ran a bit quicker to talk to Tsuzuki. "Oi, Tsuzuki, tell me what's wrong... I've never seen you act this way before..." The 16 year old conveyed his worry.

At first, Tsuzuki didn't respond, but then muttered, "I'll tell you later. Right now, I've just got a bad feeling." They soon made it outside the Count's door, Tsuzuki doing the honors.

They walked slowly through the door, welcomed to the sight of 3 armed Spectral Eliminators: regular soldiers, and 5 unique soldiers at the edge of the room. When the Eliminators heard the door open, they all immediately turned to the source. Once they realized who it was, they returned to their previous tasks. One unique, cape-wearing soldier walked over, speaking in a deep voice. "Ahhh, you three have arrived. Please, sit down." The 3 shinigami looked oddly at each other, but did as they were told, the other soldiers closing the doors behind them. "Very pleased to meet you three. I heard you are the Judgment Bureau's best agents." He noticed Watari's irked expression out of the corner of his eye. "Are you okay? You seem...troubled..."

Watari looked around strangely, almost hesitant to what he was about to say. "Well, not to be rude or anything, but..." The young scientist took a deep breath. "We're-surrounded-by-guys-who-look-like-they-could-respond-to-a-nuclear-bomb-threat-and-the-creepy-voice-you're-talking-in-doesn't-help-much-either!" He managed to get this all out in one breath. Then Watari noticed that the man was suddenly inches from him.

"Are you scared?"

Watari froze, replying nervously, "Y...Y-Yeah..." When the man rose his fist in the air, and swung it down, Watari let out a petrified scream. But just before Tsuzuki and Hisoka could react, the man unclenched his fist, and gently tapped Watari on the shoulder. Realizing he wasn't injured, Watari sat down, embarrassed and confused. Hisoka rubbed his temples and Tsuzuki snickered.

The man laughed heartily. "It seems I scared you good!" After a moment more of laughter, the man looked to Watari. "I'm sorry, I had to do that. It's just that I like to have a good laugh every once in a while. But you are right, I should elaborate. We're all wearing this body armor and have weird voices is only a matter of identity." Seeing that the shinigami were confused, he continued. "The suits are so no one can see us, and the voice changer is so no one will recognize our voices. Now that those two questions are out of the way, it's time to introduce ourselves." He held his hand in the air. "You may call me Bernhart, and we are the Spectral Eliminators," he exclaimed proudly. "But before you start firing random questions, I'll explain a little bit more about ourselves. We are an organization dedicated to the eradication of harmful paranormal beings. We came here to see if we could perhaps a sort of pact with you...An agreement, if you will."

"What kind of agreement?" Tsuzuki inquired.

"Well, you see, we know who you are, as well as what you do here," Bernhart replied. "Your organization here seems to be the only paranormal anomaly we've found that takes care of those other hazardous spirits."

Tsuzuki was silent for a moment. "...Go on..."

Bernhart cleared his throat. "Well, we were hoping that we could have an alliance with your organization. The people in this organization all have their reasons for being here, and you don't seem like the horrible spirits that most humans speak of."

The room was silent for a moment, when Tsuzuki went into negotiator mode. "Well, you can join us, but you must answer some of my questions."

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

Tsuzuki cleared his throat. "Those soldiers-what are those things on their arms, and what's the black looking flame inside the container?"

"Ahhh, the standard issue S.E.1 flame unit. It's a special weapon that we found could destroy most spirits. The flame? Not even _we_ know about it, but we found it the effects and potential. It was actually harvested at Shion University after it was discovered that there was illegal genetic cloning going on."

The three shinigami shivered, remembering exactly what Bernhart was referring to. Tsuzuki continued. "Before we agree-Who are those four behind you? Why don't they have the canons?"

"These four? They are my special units and body guards." Bernhart stood up, adding a final thing. "Okay, now that we've got the important stuff out of the way, do we have a deal? We've okayed this with your 'King', so all we need is the top agent's permission." He held his hand to Tsuzuki, which Tsuzuki took in agreement.

"Alright then, we'll help you guys out." Tsuzuki was not as tense as earlier, see as this was easier than anticipated.

Under the helmet, Bernhart was smiling. "Excellent! Any other questions will be answered on a need-to-know basis. But there is one thing..."Tsuzuki looked confused, but allowed bernhart to continue. "This soldier will be watching what goes on around here, and will keep daily contact with me. It's nothing personal; I just want to make sure I made a friend in this...not a foe." Bernhart gathered all his other soldiers. "You all seem like good people; I hope all the rumors about you shinigami are in fact false.

The shinigami stood in silence once more...until Watari broke the awkward silence. "How the hell does that guy know so freakin' much about us! I'm actually completely confused!"

Hisoka had some comments as well. "Yeah. He knew a lot, and he's not even dead. We should really be careful." The two were only slightly aware of the soldier that had been left with them.

The soldier spoke in the exact same voice as their leader. "...you know, it's not nice to talk about people behind their back..." Watari again freaked out and spun around. "So, are you guys gonna take me to this bureau of yours or not?" they asked.

Hisoka and Tsuzuki exchanged glances, but it was Hisoka who responded. "Sure. C'mon. Tsuzuki, c'mon." The young teen walked out.

As they left the Hall of Candles, Hisoka got an odd feeling; the soldier was staring at him, and it was making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "Ummm...you okay...? Can I help you with something?" he asked after a while, being slightly bothered by it.

The soldier was silent, but walked around Hisoka, observing him. They then focused on his butt. The younger sensed this and immediately spun around. "Tell me something," the soldier muttered, "When a person dies, do they become drop-dead gorgeous?"

Hisoka looked confused, not to mention slightly disturbed, by the question. "Um...no..."

The soldier then stopped, and walked normally again. "Oh, okay. I just thought they did because you look WAY too pretty and cute to be a normal boy." They then turned and faced Tsuzuki. "You agree with me, don't you?" they asked.

Hisoka stopped in his track, turning to hear Tsuzuki's response. Tsuzuki stammered for a moment, caught off guard by the question. A tender pink grazed his cheeks. "Uh...I...I guess so..."

The younger then bolted over and smacked him over the head. "That was a rhetorical question! You weren't supposed to answer!" Hisoka's face was also a bit red.

The soldier noticed, and decided to state the obvious: "Wow, seems you two get along real well!"

Hisoka turned a cherry red, turning on his heel and stomping off, yelling over his shoulder. "Heh, yeah, right! Me? Get along with THAT drooling idiot!"

Tsuzuki didn't run after him, but instead, smiled softly. Once they had arrived in the building, the soldier looked around curiously. "So this is it? It looks like a regular office building."

"There's really not a whole lot of frills to the place," Tsuzuki said with a chuckle. "Were you expecting some kind of arcane palace?"

"Actually, i kinda was," the soldier stated truthfully. They followed Tsuzuki to the room where the two partners slept. "Oh yeah! I forgot to ask! Could I possibly sleep in your guy's room? I really don't know where else to sleep, and you two seem to be my best connection to this place."

TSuzuki looked up and smiled. "Uhh, sure! You can sleep in our room if you'd like-you'll have to sleep on the floor though."

The soldier walked in and sat on Tsuzuki's bed. "That's alright. I'm used to it." They laughed for a moment. "Oh, could I do something real quickly?"

"Um, sure. What is it?"

"Well, I'm not supposed to turn off my voice changer or take off my helmet while I'm on duty, but if I do, promise not to tell?" Tsuzuki nodded. Right when he did, the soldier flipped a switch in the back of the helmet. The soldier spoke, but the voice was a whole different sound than before. It was soft...almost sexy. "Ahhh...It'll be good to get this damn helmet off!" They then reached inside the back of the helmet, throwing out what looked like a hair-pin. The older shinigami was surprised by the voice, but nothing could prepare him for the helmet to slide off and reveal a beautiful young woman with sky blue eyes and long, crimson hair. The soldier noticed Tsuzuki's stare, and immediately commented on it. "What? It's like you've never seen a girl before."

Hisoka then walked in, noticed the mysterious girl. "So you're the soldier?"

"Heh, yup. It seems I've been found out! Oh well!" She threw herself back onto the bed.

Tsuzuki shook his head roughly to clear his head. "By the way, I was going to ask you. What's your name? And why are you in the special forces?"

The girl stood up and walked over to him. "I'm not really supposed to tell anyone...but..." She put her hand on his face, rubbing his cheek seductively. "Seeing as you're so pretty, I guess I could tell you..."

Hisoka smacked Tsuzuki over the head, noticing a blush on the older's cheeks. "ITAI! What was that for, Hisoka!"

Hisoka's face was red, due to anger or jealousy, no one but Hisoka knew. "I see you're enjoying yourself! Somebody has to smack some sense into you! Otherwise, you'd probably drool all over the carpet!" The younger then walked out, arms crossed. Tsuzuki just stared after him, rubbing his head.

"He likes you, doesn't he?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, he does..."

She then looked at Tsuzuki. "But what about you? Do you like him?"

The older's face turned a delicate shade of scarlet. "Uhh...y-yeah. I like him as a partner..."

The woman smirked. "Oh, cut the crap. You like him so much more than a partner. More than a friend, even."

The blush deepened. "I g-g-g...guess so."

The woman's smile increased, and she finally answered Tsuzuki's question from before. "Nohma. They call me Nohma Senzou; you'll find out later what exactly it is I can do." She started walking to the door. "Well, it was good meeting you, Tsuzuki-San. I'm gonna go check this place out. Later!" She waved and ran off.

Tsuzuki watched her leave. _My...she's pretty when she smiles..._ Shaking his head, Tsuzuki headed to the shower. Opening the door, he discovered a nearly naked Nohma.

The female noticed, and _slowly_ grabbed a towel. "Oh, hi Tsuzuki. What are you doing here?"

"I-I-I was going t-t-to take a sh-sh-shower..."

The woman walked over, smiling. "Well, silly, you should have told me."

Can we say walking in at the wrong moment? This is exactly the scene Hisoka walked in on. He then turned quickly on his heel and ran out before Tsuzuki could stop him. Tsuzuki just sighed and got in the shower. Once the door was shut, the soldier smirked to herself. "Hmm...it's soooo obvious that those two have EXTREME feelings for one another... they just need a little help..."

Tsuzuki took his shower in utter peace. But one thought wouldn't stop crossing his mind: _Gosh...Hisoka seemed angry... Maybe later I should talk to him..._ Soon after, he heard the door open, and click shut. "Oi! I'm taking a shower in here!" The figure continued to the curtain, flinging it open. Tsuzuki plastered himself against the bathroom wall. "AHHHH!" He blinked confusedly for a moment. "Wha-? HIsoka! What the hell! I'm taking a shower!"

"I know..." Hisoka's voice was calm as he stepped in the shower with the older.

The more elite shinigami turned red, realizing that Hisoka too was naked. "Hi-hi-hisoka! Y-y-you're not wearing a-a-any clothes!"

Hisoka's arms wrapped around Tsuzuki's neck. "I know that too..." He stared deeply into Tsuzuki's violet orbs, pressing himself up to the older's body.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing...?"

Hisoka didn't reply; instead, he pulled Tsuzuki into a soft lip-lock. The older fought it for a moment, but soon allowed himself to be taken in by the feelings swelling up inside him. However, fate had other plans. The sixteen year old's eyes snapped open, and, not only did he gasp in shock at what he was doing, but her flattened himself up against the wall. Tsuzuki blinked at Hisoka, while the younger sat on the floor, fingertips pressed to his lips. He curled his legs up to his chest, covering himself. "Wha-...what's going on...?"

"Well, uh..." Tsuzuki was totally confused. "Uh...I was taking a shower, and you came in and...kissed...me..."

Crimson spread on the other's cheeks. "I don't remember doing any of that!"

The twenty-six year old looked even more befuddled. Shaking his head, he grabbed his partner's hand. "C'mon, I'll help you up." Before the other could respond, or argue, Tsuzuki had already pulled him up. However, seeing as the younger shinigami wasn't exactly prepared, he fell into Tsuzuki, wrapping his arms around the older to prevent himself from falling. Both of them turned pink. An unknown feeling of comfort coursed through Hisoka for a moment. But before he could truly embrace Tsuzuki like he so desperately wanted to, thoughts of the nefarious Muraki plagued his mind. He suddenly pushed Tsuzuki away, running out of the bathroom in a sense of utter confusion and pain.(A/n: Wow, Hisoka running thought the hallways naked. XD) Tsuzuki heard the door slam, and he began to worry. He didn't know what had just happened, and he had seen Hisoka's curse marks begin to raise up in his pale flesh when he ran. Sighing, he covered himself with a towel, and, walking to his and Hisoka's room, he saw Nohma peeking around the corner, He pointed a finger at her as she tried to duck away. "You know I can see you... What are you doing?"

The young woman came out, smiling. "Nothing. Just heard what was going on in the bathroom." She giggled.

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"Maaaaybeee..."

Tsuzuki then assumed that in this case, and maybe was a yes. "How could you have done anything? I mean the only way you could is if you had..." He stopped, eyes widening.

"Mind control!" Nohma finished in a sing-song voice. She then continued. "I only did it because you two would make a cute couple if you tried. If things went the way they currently were, hell would freeze over. So, I decided too...speed things up, as it were." She winked. "If you need help with anything else, let me know!" She ran off, leaving Tsuzuki to ponder.

"Great," Tsuzuki grumbled. "This new girl is a REAL match maker...And to make things worse, I don't think Hisoka will never speak to me again after THAT little episode..."

* * *

END! So, tell me what you think! I know there wasn't any TsuzukiXHisoka WILLINGLY, and Tatari will make an appearance later. My Beta will be providing that... ; Reviewers will given plushies, and flames will be used in the Hall of Candles or to help Watari with his experiments. (Yatta!)

Translations or clarifications:

sakura: cherry blossoms

Smokey-kun: This is Watari's reference to Smokey the Bear.

Gomen: sorry

It: the sex-change potion

sempai: superior

Hai: yes

Touda: one of Tsuzuki's twelve shikigami; perhaps the most powerful and dangerous

Ano: um

Daijoubu ka: Are you okay?

Ne:in this sense, right?

Iie: no

Nani Desu ka: IN this instance, What is it?

San: respective suffix

Oi: Hey


	2. Love and chaos

Disclaimer: YnM © Yoko Matsushita-Senpai

Note: WELL! Chapter 1 was a success! Glad for the reviews, really I am! But enough about me and my happiness, onto chapter two, shall we?

Chapter 2: Love and Chaos

* * *

It had been about two hours since the embarrassing shower encounter, and Tsuzuki was still pondering over the whole thing. Without knowing what to do, he decided it was best to ask Nohma a few questions. Knowing what he was to ask her, he began searching for her. He did find her, in Watari's lab even. But the spectacle that lied before him made Tsuzuki gawk for a moment.

Watari was taking off his lab coat, his shirt soon following, in the most appealing way possible. Sitting on a nearby table was the red-headed female, a devious grin on her face. Tsuzuki quickly caught the young woman's attention; "Uh, Nohma...?"

Nohma blinked, looking to Tsuzuki in immediate response. "Oh, Hey Tsuzuki! What's up?" Her mental hold on Watari was broken, and as such, Watari panicked over the fact the his shirt was off, and he had no idea how it happened. Nohma pretended not to notice, however.

Tsuzuki cleared his throat and motioned for Nohma to follow him. "I want to talk to you."

The woman blinked, but shrugged. "Uh, sure," She muttered shortly, following after the shinigami, leaving Watari confused and half naked in his lab. Once they were in the hallway, Nohma was her normal chipper self. "Soooo, whatcha want?" she asked nonchalantly.

Tsuzuki glanced at her. "I know you had everything to do with what happened earlier."

"Yup, all me." She gave a chibi-like smile. "You two are just so cute together!"

"So why didn't you make him go 'all the way' with me?"

Nohma stared, than smiled. "The kid is confused, trying to figure out what he feels and you're the same?"

Tsuzuki's murasaki orbs widened. "How did you-?"

Nohma placed a finger ion his lips, silencing the older shinigami. She had almost a sad smile on her lips. "Let's just say I've had relationships before; I know this kind of stuff happens," she told him simply. She then took her finger off and continued. "I had control of that kid until the moment he kissed you, then I released him." At Tsuzuki's perplexed look, she explained further. "Let's just say...I was bringing his feelings to the surface." She then ran off, waving exuberantly.

"Oi, Nohma!" Tsuzuki knew she couldn't hear him. Instead, he stood in the hall, thinking it through. _Bringing his feelings to the surface, huh? Then that means..._ Tsuzuki's cheeks turn ed a bright pink, gasping slightly. _Does that mean he's always felt that way!_ He stood in a daze. All he could see was the rare smile Hisoka flashed once in a blue moon. He felt his heart begin to pound rapidly in his chest; he held a hand to his chest. He chuckled softly. "Can't deny the truth, I guess...I lov-" Tsuzuki was interrupted by footsteps hurdling down the hall.

"Oi! Tsuzuki! We got a job!" Watari jogged in place beside his friend when they met. "Konoe needs us in the briefing room!"

"Oh, right, be there in a minute." Watari nodded and continued running to the briefing room. Tsuzuki focused on his heart for a moment. _Hope it's the same..._ The then followed after the path Watari had taken.

"Watari here and accounted for!" The scientist announced as he burst in, literally jumping into a chair. But he didn't realize that he had, in fact, landed in Tatsumi's lap.

The secretary stared at Watari for a moment. "...Can I help you, Watari-san?"

Watari blushed faintly, standing and placing himself in the chair beside Tatsumi. "Heh heh, nope. I'm peachy..."( ----LIE! LIE!) Soon, hisoka stumbled on in, hopping to get this over with soon. He said nothing to the other two, dropping into a vacant seat boredly. Tsuzuki arrived quickly after. He wandered in sitting beside Hisoka nonchalantly. He put an elbow on the table, placing a hand beside it-although he didn't realize Hisoka's hand was there as well.

The two stared at each other for a moment, memories of the incident earlier coming to the surface. At this, they shifted away from each other, a flush very evident on his cheeks. Konoe and Nohma came in as well; Nohma sat in the center of the room, and Konoe took to the front. The chief looked at everyone in turn, "Alright, everyone pay attention. You got a job to do. It seems a number of souls have gone missing from the final resting place."

Watari blinked at Konoe. "So, the people are dying, but they never make it here?"

"Exactly, that's exactly it. The reports are largely coming from the local cemetery in Okinawa."

Tsuzuki snapped out of his daze, blinking at Konoe. "Do we know what's causing this?"

"Of course not, that's why I'm sending you, Kurosaki, Watari-san and Nohma-san." Everyone thought it was odd that Nohma was going, but said nothing. "Oh, also, I have been informed by Bernhart-sama that two of his cadet's will be joining you; he wants to see how they will handle this first mission."

Watari stood up excitedly. "Alright, let's go!" He headed out the door, as did Hisoka. Hisoka passed Tsuzuki, but never said a word to him. Nohma was already tying her hair back, stuffing her head into her helmet as she walked. Tsuzuki was about to follow them when Konoe called him back.

"Tsuzuki, I'd like to have a word with you..."

At Konoe's tone, Tsuzuki assumed the worst. _Oh no! He found out about the bathroom thing and told the count! I'm in DEEP shit!_ "Uh..w-w-what is it...?"

"Tsuzuki...what do you think of this soldier who's monitoring us?" Konoe asked in concern.

Tsuzuki was completely thrown off, but answered honestly. "W-well, uh...she's nice...she's not horrible company..." _Yeah, but she's the only reason I'm in such a mess with hisoka!_

Konoe sighed a sigh of relief, sitting calmly in a chair. "At least I'm glad to hear that. Ever since we joined forces with those Spectral Eliminators, I've been suspicious about them."

Tsuzuki too sighed, his body ceasing to shake. _Yes, another bullet dodged by Asato Tsuzuki..._ "But what did you want to discuss with me, chief?"

Konoe because more serious, pulling Tsuzuki so only he could hear. "I want you to figure out as much as possible about them. Honestly, I don't trust them. Don't let them know what you're doing."

"What do you want me to find out?"

"Anything; How they got their powers, how the tamed Touda's flames, and their intentions. Just report to me any information you can get."

Tsuzuki considered it. "...If I do this, can I get a raise?"

Konoe sighed, but agreed. "I'll increase it tenfold."

Tsuzuki jumped up. "Okay! I'll do it!"

When Tsuzuki left, Konoe shivered. "Tatsumi will have my head when he hears about this..."

When Tsuzuki met up with the others, the other two soldiers were there as well. Nohma looked over. "Where were you? We've been waiting for a minute and a third!"

"...Going...to the bathroom, Nohma."

"Oh."

The two cadet's saluted Tsuzuki and spoke in unison. "Sit, private and corporal Gemini reporting for duty, sir! We've been given instruction by our commander that you will lead us in this mission; what are your orders, Sir?"

Tsuzuki wasn't used to such behavior, but dealt with it. "Um...okay. Follow us and try to stay...discreet..."

The soldier's saluted again, and stood behind the rest of the group. "Sergei?"

"Yeah?"

The two soldiers looked at each other. "How the hell are we supposed to be discreet when we've got flamethrowers on our arms?"

The walk to the cemetery was long, and arduous, and again, Hisoka avoid all verbal and mental contact with his partner. "...Oi, Hisoka...?"

"We're here!" Watari exclaimed. They all stopped, observing the grounds, as they walked to the center, Nohma muttered, "Ech...this place looks like any other cemetery to me...dark and spooky..." They had to agree; overall, it was pretty quiet. Although Hisoka would have disagreed. Every step Hisoka took gave him more of the final thoughts of the lingering spirits. The sum of all the thoughts gave him a pulsing headache. Not being able to bear it anymore, he fell to his knees, covering his ears in agony, though it didn't help.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki ran over. "Oi, Hisoka!" The younger felt Tsuzuki's worry, and soon, only Tsuzuki's thoughts filled his head._ Good...he's snapping out of it...that scared me..._ Feeling slightly better, he looked up at his partner. He was about to say something when Nohma interrupted.

"Heads up!" She yelled to the two.(How they knew it was her when she has her voice changer on...I don't know...-.-; -A/N) The two shinigami looked up to see a ferocious, spider-eyed, demon wolf getting ready to pounce on them. Tsuzuki clutched Hisoka tighter; Hisoka didn't move out of fear.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" A stream of black flame shot from behind them at the demon. The shinigami looked to see one of the cadets' flamethrower tip entrenched in the flame. "You guys might want get up-looks like we got a fight on our hands!" Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood up, noticing that they were surrounded by several demon dogs; a few larger demon dogs were standing in the back. The group made a circle, their back s to one another defensively.

"What are these things?" Nohma asked.

"Soul stealers," Tsuzuki replied. "They can only survive on the souls of the dead..."

"And they're still hungry, huh?"

Watari stood beside Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki, they can't have my soul yet!" he exclaimed in a panicked voice. "I'm still using it!"

The older glanced at the younger. "Watari, I've never seen you fight, but you're going to have too now."

"Damn it Tsuzuki, I'm a scientist, not a fighter!" The demon's circled, one leaping for watari. IN panic, Watari pulled a random vial from his coat, throwing it. The demon swallowed it, and exploded, letting the swallowed souls free.

TSuzuki got excited. "How did you do that Watari-kun!"

Watari revealed the many test tubes filled with chemicals. "Just in case," he yelled, a devious grin on his lips.

"Well, now that everyone 'cept blondie over there can fight...LET'S ANNIALATE THESE FREAKS!" The two Gemini soldiers fired their weapons, and Nohma controlled a demon, making attack it's comrades. Tsuzuki had summoned Byyako, Watari was lunging vital chemicals at the beasts, while Hisoka stood in the middle of it all to avoid conflict. Some of the larger demons began to stand in a odd pose, inhaling excess air, concentrating it to a beam of souls, and released it-their target: Hisoka. Tsuzuki noticed and took the blast himself. It knocked the wind out of him. When a worried Hisoka ran over, tsuzuki gave him words of reassurance, than continued fighting.

However, after literally an endless amount of demons, and more coming, fatigue was beginning to show in the group. "Why won't they stop coming!" Nohma panted. "Where are they all coming from!"

"Oi, Tsuzuki-kun! Summon another shiki!"

Tsuzuki nodded. "All I need to do is-" He stopped, seeing a figure coming from behind the demons. The figure leaped several feet in the air; Tsuzuki focused on the figure noting they wore a Spectral Eliminator outfit and a cape... "It's Bernhart!"

Bernhart then began to release an attack. "In the name of all that is powerful, please lend me your strength to smite thy enemies and cast them back to the abyss whence they came!" A strong light started to surround Bernhart's clenched fists, his cape splitting into two, forming what appeared to look like wings. Everyone gazed in awe at the spectacle...except Hisoka.

The younger's midori orbs widened as he stared up. It wasn't bernhart he saw in the spectacle. No, it seemed to be a fleshy demon, ready to destroy everything. However, he never said a word.

"HEAVEN TO EARTH STRIKE!" Bernhart's fist swung down, and an onslaught of meteors began to rain from the sky, disintegrating the demons below. Then silence fell and the dust cleared.

"Impossible," Hisoka muttered to himself. "I just-"

"Did you say something, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Uh...no..."

Bernhart landed gracefully. The Gemini soldiers and Nohma saluted. "Commander Bernhart, Sir! Glad you came to save us, sir!" Bernhart chuckled. "At ease soldiers..." He glanced at Hisoka, feeling the strange stare. "You need attention. You seem...distraught..."

"..uh..I'm fine..."

Tsuzuki walked up to Bernhart. "Heh, Arigatou. We would have been toast."

"No I must thank you. You kept my soldiers alive long enough for me to arrive." He glanced at the Gemini's. "You need more training. You were less prepared than I thought."

The two pouted. "Aw, not again..."

The Commander looked to Nohma. "You seem well. How are things at the department?"

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Permission granted."

Nohma jump on Tsuzuki. "The department is so freaking awesome! I love it there! Everyone is so nice and the food's great and I feel at home there!"

Bernhart chuckled. "Excellent. Stay about...two more weeks, then we'll send in 'screamer'."

"Yes sir."

The commander and his cadets left. once they were out of sight, Nohma took off her helmet.

"Who the hell is 'screamer'?"

"Like Bernhart said at the meeting..." Nohma attempted to imitate Bernhart's voice, "'You'll find out everything on a need-to-know basis'." She smiled, following after Watari to leave. "Well, c'mon guys. Let's get out of here. It's giving me the creeps."

"Coming!" Tsuzuki ran after her. This left Hisoka to think for a moment over his vision. "Oi! Hisoka! C'mon!"

"Hai!"

"Man, that was intense," Nohma yawned, stretching. "I need to rest, okay?"

Tsuzuki nodded. "Alright, we'll be quiet." He watched Nohma run up the stairs.

"Oi, baka..."

TSuzuki looked to see Hisoka; he knew it was Hisoka anyway, only Hisoka got his attention by saying 'baka'. "Hai? Nani desu ka?"

Hisoka looked a bit awkward. "I don't trust these eliminators...something's not right..."

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki blinked. "Nani?"

Hisoka looked at him seriously. "You remember that attack Bernhart-san used?"

"Hai."

"Something was off about it..." Hisoka bit his thumb nail, thinking it over again. "Right before it was released...I saw something."

"Saw what?"

"A..." The younger swallowed nervously. "...A demon..."

"!" Tsuzuki's eyes widened. "A D-Demon?"

"I don't know for sure, but I felt it. My eyes might be messed up, but I know my abilities aren't-I definitely felt a demon OTHER then what we were fighting."

Tsuzuki remember to tell Konoe and started to walk out. "Thanks, Hisoka! I'll be back!" He ran to the chief's office, and told Konoe everything that had happened.

Once the whole mission had been relayed to the chief, Konoe had one thing to say: "...HE COULD UNLEASH AN ATTACK LIKE THAT! A MERE MORTAL DID THAT!" At Tsuzuki's nod, Konoe looked fearful, and was so nervous he had to take a seat. "Shit...this isn't good. How the hell can an average human defeat an entire army of demons in one attack!"

"Ano, Konoe-sama?" When the shinigami had gotten the chief's attention, he cleared his throat. "There's something else, too. Hisoka said he saw something. He told me that he saw a winged demon just before the attack was released."

Konoe looked concerned. "...A demon?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but HIsoka has no reason to lie. We can trust him and his psychie."

Konoe was now officially troubled with a capital T. "This is REALLY bad; just who the hell did we join up with-better yet, _what_?" He rubbed his temples. "Let me know if you find out more."

Tsuzuki nodded and left, slightly troubled. _...I hope Hisoka's vision and psychie was, for once, wrong..._ He headed to his room, only remembering once he'd reached the door about Nohma. _Oh yeah...she's sleeping..._ He opened the door silently, only to discover Nohma wasn't asleep.

The young woman was sitting on the bed, head hanging low. In her hand was an open locket, a picture of a brown-haired man inside it. A few tears slid down her face as she muttered, "I wish you were here Tiri," in a choked whisper. The sight made Tsuzuki retreat, only to be stopped by Nohma's voice. "I know you're there, Tsuzuki-san..." She looked up at him, allowing a few more tears to leave footprints down her face.

Tsuzuki felt uncomfortable. "It's just...you looked upset...I didn't want to..." He glanced at the locket, sitting beside Nohma.

"He was my last boyfriend. We were going to get married and have a family, but..." Nohma swallowed hard, blinking back a few more tears. Taking a shaky breath, she continued. "He died...at work..." She looked at Tsuzuki, somewhat full of pride. "He was a police officer, y'know..."

Tsuzuki blinked at her. "How did you-?"

"Silly." She wiped her face. "Everyone asks me that when they see it."

"Must be hard facing it alone..."

Nohma nodded. "When I'm not working...I think about him...He was my pride...my comfort..."

Tsuzuki hugged her close.

"Nani?"

"I want you to know...we all became shinigami because we have regrets...we couldn't leave yet. None of us will turn you away." He pulled away, smiling at Nohma. "Come to any of us if you need to talk, ne?"

Nohma thought for a moment, but then gave the most cheerful smile Tsuzuki had ever seen. She giggled, pushing her self up and walking to the door. "Arigatou, Tsuzuki-kun!"

Tsuzuki watched her leave. "Another good deed done, I suppose...Hmmm...What was I doing before the mission again...?" Memories of the shower flooded the man's mind, and he had an immediate nosebleed. Next thing he knew, he was cleaning blood off the carpet with tissue up his nostrils.

And low-and-behold, Watari just happened to walk by Tsuzuki's open door and notice the blood. "Oi, Tsuzuki! What happened?"

"Nowhere..."

Watari gave a knowing grin as he walked in, sitting on his senpai's bed. "Were you thinking naughty thoughts? Naughty thoughts about a certain blonde-haired, green-eyed shinigami?"

Tsuzuki looked at Watari. "It wasn't you."

Watari smiled. "Personally, I'm glad it wasn't." The scientist winked. "But am I right?"

Tsuzuki tried hard to defend himself, he really did, but relented. "...Hai...Aw, I can't help it! Ever since this morning I haven't been able to control it!" And so, Tsuzuki told Watari the whole story about Hisoka, Nohma's mind control, and the shower. When it was all over, he sighed.

"Hm. Tough situation, ne? You just need to figure out how to talk it over with Bon, ne?" When Tsuzuki nodded, watari thought about it, his finger tapping against his chin. "Well...if Nohma-chan's the cause...shouldn't she fix it?" He smiled. "So go talk to Nohma-chan!"

Tsuzuki smiled. "Arigatou Watari-kun! Why the hell didn't I think about that!"

As Tsuzuki ran out to look for Nohma, Watari sat on the older shinigami's bed. Once he was out of sight, Watari's usual cheesy grin faded. "Hmm. If only my predicament was that simple to solve..." He stared at the floor for a moment before standing up and leaving the room. He and Tatsumi crossed paths In the hallway, but not a word was said when their hands accidentally brushed one another.

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki was throwing open random doors, not caring about the conciquences, looking for Nohma. After a while, however, he flung the bathroom door open, finding Nohma standing in front of the mirror, shirtless. When the door opened, she smiled. "Hi Tsuzuki!" She turned to face him. "Say, which boob's bigger, do ya think? Looking's okay, but if you touch, you're dead."

"Nohma put a shirt on!" Tsuzuki yelled, covering his eyes. "I need to talk to you!"

Nohma blinked, then smiled, grabbing a shirt on. "Okay. What is it?"

"I know we cleared up that you're the cause of the incident earlier."

"Yup."

"But because of you're manipulativeness, Hisoka won't talk to me! And you've got to fix it!"

Nohma snorted. "Puleeze. Is that all? Don't worry, I got everything covered." She then walked out.

Tsuzuki had every right to be worried. In the meantime, he began day-dreaming about Hisoka. Of course, it was only a matter of time before his dreams were interrupted.

"Tsuzuki-san."

"Hm?" Tsuzuki looked up to see Tatsumi at the door. "Nani?"

"Konoe wants everyone from our department in his office."

Tsuzuki nodded. He forced himself off the bed, heading to the chief's office. When he arrived, he saw not only Tatsumi, but Hisoka, Watari and Nohma in the room.

"Ah, good, you all have arrived." The chief smiled at them. "I have just realized something important." Everyone stared at him. "You all...haven't had a vacation in a long time. I have decided that you shall all take a vacation. All expenses are paid for."

Tatsumi's glasses slid off his nose. "D-d-demo! Sir, the budget! The BUDGET!"

Konoe wasn't concerned. "You too deserve a vacation, Tatsumi."

Watari literally bounced over. "Can we go to Nara!" At Konoe's nod, Watari glomped Tatsumi. "Yes! I've been DYING to go to Nara!" When Tatsumi cleared his throat, the younger released him, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Only TSuzuki seemed to notice that the only one NOT surprised by the situation was Nohma. _This CAN'T be good..._


End file.
